The Agitation of Meditation
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: In hopes to calm the raging temper that resides in him, Shizuo decides to take a nice calming class of yoga.  That all gets ruined when his new instructor turns out to be Izaya. Eventual!Shizaya Rating will change.
1. I

It was an impulse decision really. That was what Heiwajima Shizuo told himself anyway as he walked up the stone steps of the facility. It was a choice made on a whim. It wasn't really thought out well at all. Shizuo, when rage and brute strength weren't involved, was not a person of impulse. He much rather preferred to think things through as calmly as possible, whenever possible. Granted, he wasn't offered very many of these types of situations, but relished them when given the opportunity. When it came to situations that didn't push his temper (or Izaya, which the two seemed to go hand in hand) Shizuo found himself to be able to think through things quite rationally. That is, if his short patience didn't get in the way.

That being said, Heiwajima Shizuo realized he wasn't all that great at thinking rationally. In his defense, he reminded himself that when it really counted, he could organize his thoughts well enough to pull through. Besides, most situations he found himself in involved more brawn than brains.

He stopped once reaching the top step. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he gazed through the plexiglass doors of the building. The hours and class times were printed in white letters at eye level, making them easily seen. Shizuo took another long drag of his cigarette as he tightly gripped the bag his other hand held. He asked himself what he was doing here. He didn't belong. There was no way this would help him. It was stupid of him to even think it would help. Actually, he thought as he took another drag in hopes to calm his nerves, it was all Tom's doing. Shizuo wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

It had started with a simple statement. Two simple statements really, both totally unrelated to one another. At the time, Shizuo could have cared less, but the more he thought about them, the more they bugged him. The first consisted of a "You seriously need a day off."

A day off. Shizuo scoffed at the thought. Even if he did take a day off from helping Tom, he didn't know what he'd do. Sit around in his apartment and do nothing? That sounded about right, Shizuo told himself bitterly.

He dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and stamped it out with his foot. Sighing, he placed his hands in his pockets after pulling back his sleeve and looking at his watch. It wasn't too late to back out now. He could turn around and forget the thought ever crossed his mind. He could forget he even considered doing something this stupid and no one would ever find out. Shizuo's eyebrows knit as he shook his head. No, no, he couldn't back down now. He'd never forgive himself he walked out now. After all, he'd left Ikebukuro to be here. Hell he was in Shinjuku, the place his rival was supposed to be. He'd hoped that no one here (other than that damnable Izaya, who he hoped he wouldn't run into) would know of his infamy. It would make all this so much easier. Sighing, the blonde ran a hand irritably through his hair as statement #2, as said by Tom, drifted into his mind.

"If you hate violence so much, maybe you should do something about that temper of yours. A little therapy or something might help calm you down." Tom had intended it as a joke. Shizuo knew this from the way he had laughed when he said it and the facetious tone he used. At the time, Shizuo shrugged it off as nothing more but a stupid idea. It wasn't until the thought continued to reoccur that he seriously began considering something of the sort. Maybe his raging temper and inhuman (it could even be described monstrous) strength could be tamed through something calming.

Shizuo sighed as he scratched the back of his head and stared up once more at the building in front of him. Why this of all places? He wasn't sure. As stated before, it was impulse.

He continued to look at the small building. It really was tiny. It was a one story brick building, modestly decorated with a few posters advertising what it had to offer inside. Just from the outside, it looked neat and orderly. The inside looked just as clean. Not a speck of dirt seemed to soil the baby blue tile floors Shizuo could see from where he was standing. He bet the whole place smelled of bleach and cleaner.

He knew he didn't have much more time to idly stand outside. He was already a few minutes late as is. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure there was no one around who may have known him. Gripping the bag in his hands like the man he was, he stepped forward and pushed open the doors. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>The one thing Orihara Izaya loved most was messing with people. Anyone who had heard the name 'Orihara Izaya' before knew this. He was the sociopathic information broker with some serious issues. The only man able to mess with the monster Heiwajima Shizuo and survive. He was a legend, and he loved it. The endless opportunities of screwing with people never left him bored. There was always something to do, always another game to play. When one game got boring, he'd move onto another. Whatever fancied his interests, that's what he'd go for.<p>

The last game he'd played had gotten boring fast. The overconfidence of the people he screwed with made him sick. They were worthless. They had nothing to be proud of, nothing to flaunt. It didn't take much to break them down. Izaya found himself disappointed at how easily they broke. It was time to move on.

He decided to center his attention to a place in Shinjuku. He eyed the poster plastered on the walls of a small brick building "Help Wanted". He shifted his weight to one side as he carefully considered every aspect of what this game would bring. Izaya was a thinker. He loved thinking through every option of every situation. He wanted to make sure he always took the best approach so his game had the most enjoyable outcome possible. He watched as a young girl walked inside the entrance to the building, dressed in gym pants and pink exercise shirt. He looked back at the sign, not even trying to fight the malicious smirk that rose to his lips. He turned on his heels, hands placed in his jacket pockets as he skipped towards the entrance. This would entertain him long enough until he came up with something better to do.

And so, a mere week later, his new game began. He was grinning ear to ear as all of his new 'students' walked into class. They all seemed to be middle-aged women or college girls. Already they were talking and gossiping amongst themselves, some stealing embarrassed glances his way. He wanted to scoff at their ignorance. They had no idea they were all about to become his new play things.

Women were so easy to break down. Their wavering self-esteem issues and poorly worn masks made them fun to screw with. He could almost guarantee every person here had some kind of self-esteem issue he could milk til they were on the ground, begging for him to stop. The breaking point of people...they were so interesting when they hit that stage. Izaya smirked as people continued to file in. More had shown than he thought. More game pieces for the chess board. Izaya's smile grew wider. As the hour hand of the clock hit 2 Izaya straightened up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello, everyone. I am your new instructor-"

He was abruptly cut off much to his annoyance when one last person came bustling in this door. After seeing who it was, Izaya's annoyance melted into a numbing shock. Another grin rose to his face, this time a genuine grin. One scary enough to make a little girl cry. Things were about it get very interesting. The rest of the class, who were seated on the floor already, turned their heads towards the man who had just walked in. He was staring at the ground, until their 'instructor' began talking.

"Welcome, Shizu-chan, to my yoga class. I believe you're a bit late."

The blonde's head whipped up in the direction of Izaya's voice. He saw red. Of course, at that very moment, Shizuo did what every rational thinker did.

He let instinct take over and rose hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this was more of a (tab bit boring) prologue than a chapter, introducing everything and so on. Review and tell me if such a silly plot bunny is worth continuing? XD **


	2. II

**A/N: Looks like I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter and mad me want to write more :3 And the character at the beginning (I guess?) is an OC, I just made her up for the introduction. Anyone know how I came up with her name? ...Probably not...I don't know many Touhou fans :/**

**And, sorry for such a slow update! D: I didn't realize it was that long ago! I promise, I'm usually not this slow ._."**

* * *

><p>When Sakuya Kazami woke that morning, she had the feeling it was going to be a lovely day. She kissed her kids as they skipped off to school; she wished her husband a pleasant day at work and spent the rest of her day cleaning and running errands. She even found time to bake a wonderful batch of cookies for her family, the aroma of chocolate lingering for hours. By the time of her first yoga class rolled around that evening, she felt nothing could make a blemish in this flawless day.<p>

It wasn't until a blonde man arrived to class that she learned how wrong she could be.

She found herself currently huddled in a corner with the rest of her classmates, scared for her life. She'd never felt so mortal before.

Shizuo's temper was raging as he threw whatever he could get his hands on. The first thing to become a projectile aimed for Izaya's smug face was the bag in Shizuo's hand. Izaya dodged it with ease, and skipped around the front of the classroom.

"Nice to see you too, Shizu-chan~"

"Izaya!" Shizuo growled as he picked up yoga mats that lay on the floor. They failed to make good weapons, so he moved on to yoga balls. These were a bit harder for Izaya to dodge, so he would merely smack them aside with a snide smirk. Even if they hit him it wasn't like they hurt. They just knocked him back a few feet. While Shizuo searched for more things to throw, Izaya walked gracefully over to Shizuo's bag and picked it up, searching through the things inside. Shizuo looked up too late.

"Ooo~ What's this?" Izaya began to pull the things present in the bag out, examining them with cruelty in his eyes. "Are these actually gym clothes, Shizu-chan? I've never seen you in anything but a bar tender suit since high school," The raven haired man laughed and threw the gym clothes aside. Shizuo wasn't sure if his face was hot with rage or humiliation. Either way, he _really _wanted to throw Izaya across the room. Or just kick him in the balls.

"Put that down Izaya." Shizuo hissed, his balled up fists becoming even tighter. Izaya pretended not to hear and began to drop the bags contents on to the floor. What his hand touched next made the raven haired man's eyes light up.

"What's this? Shizu-chan, is this your wallet?" He asked, not even trying to hold back his smile. Shizuo's face was like a book. He'd forgotten that's where he put it.

"Izaya," He threatened, stalking towards the other. Izaya glared back just as defiantly as Shizuo stopped mere inches from him. The blonde gripped Izaya by his shirt collar and pulled him up so he was balancing on his tip toes.

"Want it?" Izaya asked, holding it out and shaking it back and forth teasingly. Shizuo's free hand was prepared to punch Izaya's lights out if he didn't give it back.

"Give it now, so I get the hell out of here," He hissed. He really didn't want to beat the stupid flea here in front of all these women. Who knows what they'd do.

"_Probably just get in my damn way like all women..."_ Shizuo thought bitterly to himself.

"I wouldn't space out if I were you, Shizu-chan," Izaya tsked. He used his right leg to kick Shizuo, leaving the blonde off balance. His hand left Izaya's collar, so Izaya finished him off by kicking both his feet out from under him. Shizuo hit the ground quite hard, earning a gasp from the many onlookers. Izaya stood over the blonde menacingly. He considered bringing his knife out, but if this got to intense all his wonderful play things would leave. He glanced over at the ladies. All their eyes were on him. They almost looked afraid. Izaya couldn't have that.

Not yet.

"I heard you say you were going to leave, Shizu-chan? I can't have that. And neither can you. Isn't that like you're saying your afraid of me?" Izaya grinned as he tapped the wallet thoughtfully against his cheek.

"Like hell I'm afraid of you," Shizuo spat angrily as he moved to get up. Izaya was right though. If he walked out now, no way Izaya would let him live it down.

"Nope," Izaya moved over and stepped on Shizuo's arm. "You can't get up until you say you're staying. Unless, you don't want this..." Izaya taunted even further by flipping through the cash that was inside. Shizuo resisted the urge to take Izaya's leg and hold it like he would a sign. Then he could just throw him against a wall. That would be so nice.

"Fine, I'll stay." His teeth were gritted as he spat it out. His pride (and lack of money) wouldn't let him decline. Izaya just beamed.

"Goodie~" He hopped off Shizuo and tossed his wallet back. It smacked the blonde in the face, just pissing him off more. Izaya clasped his hands together as he walked towards his cowering students.

"You can all come out now, we won't bite," He added some fake laughter after saying this; it was quite convincing. Shizuo was in the back ground, dusting himself and going through his wallet, making sure the flea didn't steal anything.

"I hope you all enjoyed our little show,"

Shizuo's head whipped around. He was using the excuse of 'show' to cover that up? The hell?

"You see, he's the prime example," Izaya jutted a thumb towards Shizuo, "as to how we all feel sometimes. Anger. Jealousy. Hate."

Shizuo really wanted to push Izaya out a window. Jealousy? The flea wished.

"During this nine week session, I'll show you how you can all tame your inner demons, and be calm, relaxed, and much more flexible than him." Another jut of the thumb. Shizuo was quite tempted to break it off.

"So, I hope you will all stay with us and watch as you transform."

Izaya forced a smile and gained rather scattered, unsure, applause. He turned on his heels towards Shizuo.

"And now, I think its about time class began. How about we all start by introducing ourselves?"

* * *

><p>A few people left to request a new yoga teacher after seeing that minor brawl take place. The ones who stayed all gathered in a circle and introduced themselves. The housewife Sakuya was the first to go. Next was a college girl named Yuka. After her it was Shizuo's turn. He grumbled his name and crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't bothered with changing, and didn't think he was ever going to, now that Izaya was his teacher. The rest of the small circle (about 12 people all together) said their names and finally class was beginning.<p>

Shizuo took a place in the far back, not wanting to be anywhere near Izaya. It was just a 9 week coarse. He could do it. This would help him relax. His teeth clenched. Who was he kidding? With Izaya as his teacher, there was no way. If anything, it would just make his anger issues worse, or drive him further into insanity.

"Aw, Shizu-chan, why so far away?" Izaya asked from the front of the room. Shizuo just pretended not to hear him. This was going to be a long nine weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of a quickie chapter, of me trying to get it uploaded. Chapters will become longer and a bit more...not...boring... as we continue XD<strong>


End file.
